


Handcuffs

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Stable Online fanfic. The first fic created during a writing session, 30 minutes to write 500 words my prompt was handcuffs. Features Connie (NPC) and the character I play, Rebecca Lightknight.<br/>Connie discovers a new side to Rebecca when he sees what is in her saddle bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Rebecca yawned, covering her mouth with her hand to try to muffle the noise. 

“Tired?” Connie put down the last crate of wine and looked up at her when she nodded.

“Been a long day, and carrying all the new bottles into the cellar is exhausting,” she said with a stretch. The pair turned and headed out of the massive cellar and out into the evening air.

“Yea but all in a day’s work! So I uh, guess you’ll head home now?” Connie asked, not looking at her as he ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s a nice night, I’ll probably sleep outside like a normally do,” she replied as she reached her horse.

“You sleep outside?” he asked with some surprise and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s cheaper than paying to spend the night somewhere,” the blond pulled off the saddle bags as she looked for something. 

“Uhh…” Connie reached down and picked up a metal ring from the top of her open pack.

“Handcuffs?” he looked at her with shock and could barely say the word out loud.

“Yea, those are handcuffs,” she stood up and looked at him, amused by his blush.

“What? I got them from the security guard at Fort Pinta. A weird reward for helping, but he said something about making me an honorary security guard,” Connie continued to stare at them, his mouth open in a surprised gape. She watched him for a moment and raised her eyebrow.

“Do you want them for something?” she asked slyly, holding back a laugh when he hastily shoved them back into her hands and looked away.

“No no of course- I mean- no- I uh nope I no!” he tried to assure her in his flustered state of incoherent denial and she smirked and took a step closer, almost touching him. He stumbled back quickly and looked even redder.

“I’m sure handcuffs could make things quite… fun,” she said softly and he gulped.

“I wouldn’t- uh- I doubt it- isn’t that weird? That’s weird,” he tried to take another step back and hit the wall behind him.

“In my experience the people who think handcuffs are weird are hiding something.”

“I’m not hiding anything!” he protested and she giggled, snapping one of the cuffs on her wrist. 

“Not well at any rate. Like it?” she asked, raising her cuffed hand so he looked at it. He swallowed again and she took a step closer. 

“Or do you want to wear them?” she whispered, leaning in closer. For a moment he went completely still, unable to move.

“You are so bashful!” Rebecca said with a laugh, turning and spinning away from him. She unlocked herself and returned the handcuffs to the bag they were stored in. When she looked back at Connie he was still there, pinned against the wall and staring at her in shock. She rolled her eyes and smiled, putting her bags back on her horse and holding her sleeping bag under her arm.

“I’m going to take your stunned silence as a ‘yes.’ Just let me know when you want to use them,” he shook his head and protested in embarrassment.

“N-n-no! I-” she gave a pointed look at his crotch and back at his face and snorted a laugh.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to see if the Baroness needs help with anything. See you around Connie!” she called to him as she walked out of the vineyard, her horse in tow.

“I, uh yea! See you Rebecca!” he managed to shout back to her, still pressed against the wall in case his knees gave out on him. Connie saw her turn her head for one last look and he was positive she was wearing a smirk.


End file.
